Darkling
by Splintered Star
Summary: YnBxYnY The shadows will always seek out those of its kind. So why is Yami no Yuugi suprised when it happens?


(Ynb x YnY, PG-13. Manga universe, before DK. Not my best work. Sorry.)

The spirit known as Mou Hitori no Yuugi paced in his soul room. He, Yuugi, and their friends were to be leaving for Duelist Kingdom soon. They were ready to go.

This was going to be a test. He and Yuugi had only just begun to trust each other, and he had to help him recover his grandpa. He would have to keep his anger and his judgments in check, for Yuugi's sake, no matter how much he thought they were deserved. Yuugi had changed him, showing him the light to illuminate that shadows of his soul.

He owed Yuugi more than could be paid. Helping him save his jii-chan was nothing.

He kept pacing. He hardly noticed when the doorbell rang and Yuugi ran down to answer it.

(Yami?) Yuugi asked in their mind. The spirit stopped pacing.

((Yes?))

(Ryou Bakura is at the door. He wants to talk to you.)

((Why?)) He did not enjoy talking to Yuugi's friends, especially one with such potential for danger.

(He said that he wants to thank you for defeating his darker half. Please, Yami.)

The Spirit sighed. ((All right. I will speak with him.))

(Thank you, Mou Hitori no Boko.) That's all he needed. If it made Yuugi happy, then he would do it.

There was a slight flash and Yami no Yuugi switched with his host.

"Yes? You wish to speak with me?"

Bakura seemed nervous. "Yes. May I come in?"

Yami no Yuugi nodded and led him into the living room. When they were there, Bakura started,

"Well, I wanted to thank you for defeating my darker half."

"You are welcome. But, you could have thanked Yuugi instead. I would have heard."

The pale boy blushed. "Yes, but I wanted to thank you personally and…"  
Mou Hitori no Yuugi narrowed his eyes. What was Bakura nervous about?

He walked closer. "Is something wrong?"

Bakura looked at him. Something flickered in his eyes, a hint of red and black that the Spirit didn't recognize but did.

Bakura whispered, "I wanted to show you something." He leaned in so close that their noses were touching.

"What do you want?"

"This…" Bakura's eyes turned red and his expression changed. It far was too late for Yami no Yuugi to act.

Their lips met. At first it was slow, gentle, as one would expect of the light Bakura Ryou. But as it deepened it grew fiercer. It was so unlike Bakura. But not unlike his darker half.

Yami no Yuugi pulled back and stared into mahogany eyes.

"You." He stated flatly.

"Yes, it's me. Did you really expect my host to be so brave?" What had been only a minute ago Bakura Ryou was now his darker half, the infamous spirit of the Ring.

The tri-haired spirit snarled. "How have you came back, and what do you want?"

The Thief smirked. "How I came back? That is not important. What do I want?" He chuckled. "You." His eyes sparkled darkly with lust and mischief, obviously imaging things that the other Spirit didn't want to know.

Yami no Yuugi's eyes widened. "Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

The spirit thief raised his hand and caressed the side of Yami no Yuugi's face. It would have been almost gentle, but for the undercurrent of lust and anger. The thief moved forward to brush his lips against his prey's ear.

"You are strong and evil and just dark enough to be my match. I want you. You're perfect." He pressed their bodies together so close that they could hardly breathe. "Do you understand?"

Yami no Yuugi struggled to maintain his composure. "I will not allow it."

There was a malicious smirk. "Are you so sure?"

"Would I change my mind?"

Yami no Bakura laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I could convince you." He slipped one hand behind his prey's neck and the other to his hip. He pressed his lips against the skin below Yami no Yuugi's ear.

"Do you like this?"

"No." It was gritted out through clenched teeth.

The thief smirked. He pulled back from Yami no Yuugi's neck and looked into the other spirit's eyes, his smirk widening as he felt the other shudder.

There was a pause.

The thief leaned forward.

"Don't resist me."

Yami no Yuugi was still. The thought of moving never occurred to him. He was fascinated by this one so dominate, so confident, even as his mind balked at letting himself allow this.

The thief smirked once more before pressing them together. He grasped the sides of the other's face. The pharaoh could feel his breath ghosting against his face.

Closer.

Too close.

Their mouths meet. The thief didn't bother even trying to gentle, but ravaged the other spirit mercilessly.

Yami no Yuugi still didn't move. He only gasped and hissed as he felt his body react to the harsh kiss.

Finally the thief pulled back, taking a moment to lick the other's lips.

"Do you like this?" He asked again.

"No!" Came the same reply.

There was a harsh chuckle. "Then why don't you fight me? You _could_ stop this whenever you want. All you need to do is push me away. But you haven't, so I'm going to assume that you like this."

Yami no Yuugi's eyes snapped wide open and he pushed the thief away from him.

Another chuckle. "So you do mind. Still, it took you awhile to push me away. I suppose that counts for _something_ on my part." He walked close again. "I don't think you minded very much."

"What do you mean?"

Voice barely above a whisper, "I think you enjoyed that." He stroked the front of his prey's pants. "You're hard."

"No!"

The thief shrugged. "Oh well. Not tonight then. But remember this: as long as you are one with the shadows I will hunt you, lust for you because we are the same. We are made of the same darkness, and unless you reject yourself and embrace the light I will always seek to be joined with you. And next time," He brushed his lips against Yami no Yuugi's ear once more. "I may not take no for an answer."

Yami no Yuugi blinked once, and the thief was gone, leaving only the memories of a harsh kiss and whispered words as proof of his visit.

And one breathless spirit.

(&)

Yes, it's been two months. Yes, it's another darkshipping fic. Yes, it's a crappy darkshipping fic. Gomen.

Now, I like darkshipping, but it's often horribly OoC. So I wanted to try to make as IC as I could. I.e. Yami no Bakura not being fluffy. He's evil, remember? Hopefully this makes sense to you. It doesn't quite to me.


End file.
